Relooking
by Asyliss
Summary: Post war - Quand Severus Snape demande a Hermione de l'aide pour séduire de jolies jeunes filles celle ci va évidemment relever le défi et faire de son professeur un véritable Don Juan ! mais si la chauve souris des cachots devenait véritablement sexy et que cette situation se retournait contre elle ? cliquez pour savoir ! :)
1. Chapter 1

Je rappel pour ceux que ça intéresse que j'ai une page facebook : Asyliss

vous pouvez venir me parler, me poser des questions...

* * *

Prologue

Hermione marchait rapidement dans les couloirs du château quand elle fut soudainement agrippé par le bras et tirée dans un recoin sombre. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'émettre un son qu'une main s'abattit sur sa bouche.

- Chut ! Pas un mot miss Granger, ceci est un couloir assez fréquenté et je ne veux pas prendre le risque d'être vu avec vous !

- Professeur Snape ?

Hermione, maintenant plus en colère qu'effrayée mis ses poings sur ses hanche et fixa Severus Snape de son légendaire regard noir.

- Si vous ne voulez pas être vu avec moi pourquoi me kidnappez vous a midi dans le couloir qui mène a la grande salle ?

- j'ai … besoin de vous.

- vous … ahahahaha !

- chut, vous allez attirer l'attention !

- de quoi le sombre et mystérieux professeur Snape pourrait avoir besoin venant de la célèbre miss-je-sais-tout ?

Elle n'osa pas ajouter orgueilleux mais ne le penser pas moins.

- ne vous moquez pas jeune fille ! Voilà j'ai besoin que vous me donniez des conseils.

- des conseils ? De quels genre ? En tant que professeur vous pouvez accéder a la réserve comme bon vous semble. Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi je pourrais vous apprendre des choses...

- oh, des compliments miss Granger ?

- non simplement la vérité monsieur. Vous n'êtes pas le plus sympathique des professeurs mais je ne peux nier que vous êtes intelligent. Se serai se mentir.

- … hum, oui, des conseil en matière de … , vous n'avez pas intérêt a rire miss Granger !

Il la regardait maintenant avec un air menaçant qui aurait fait fuir n'importe quel élève de la première a la septième année.

- … heu d'accord professeur.

- je disais donc, j'ai besoin de conseil en matière de... filles.

- en matière de... filles ? Êtes-vous ivre monsieur ?

- Quoi ? Mais bien sur que non ! Est-il si étrange qu'après la guerre je veuille de nouveau avoir quelques aventures amoureuse ?

- hum... effectivement, je suis désolée professeur. Mais je trouve ça étrange que ce soit moi parmi tout le monde a qui vous venez demander ça !

- Ah oui, vraiment ? Vous croyez peut être que j'ai des tonnes d'amis ? Et des amis a qui je peux demander ce genre de chose ?

- …

- bon alors, vous consentez a m'aider ?

- et bien vous m'avez prise par les sentiments, je ne peux décemment pas refuser maintenant.

- … merci, je crois.

- Samedi venez me chercher, nous irons dans vos appartement pour plus d'intimité. Je ne pense pas que vous voulez que mes camarades de griffondor me vois vous relooker !

- … A samedi miss Granger.

Le professeur Snape partit dans un tournoiement de cape laissant Hermione toujours complètement abasourdie par leurs étrange conversation. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir accepter d'aider la chauve souris des cachot a devenir potable pour pouvoir aller draguer tranquille dans les pubs le week-end !

- Bon, j'ai intérêt a bien me préparer pour ne pas le décevoir Samedi !

Hermione se décida a quitter le coin obscur ou Snape l'avait séquestrée et alla enfin satisfaire son ventre qui criait a présent famine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le samedi matin comme convenu Severus l'attendait devant la porte de la salle commune. Il avait l'air vraiment mal a l'aise, peut être la proximité de tout ces griffondor...

Hermione sortit de la salle commune et ne lui adressa pas un regard.

- allons y professeur.

- Granger, savez vous au moins ou se trouve mes appartements ?

- Au cachots j'imagine. Allons y, ne perdons pas de temps !

- Miss Granger att... Hermione stop !

Hermione qui s'était déjà élancé a toute allure se stoppa nette a l'entente de son prénom. Le professeur Snape, la terreur des cachots l'avait appelé par son prénom. Elle, la Miss-je-sais-tout insupportable ! Et bizarrement son prénom dans cette bouche honni donnait plutôt bien. Elle aurait bien voulu l'entendre encore une fois, juste pour vérifier qu'elle avait bien entendu bien sur !

- Mes appartements ne sont pas par la, suivez- moi.

Severus snape se dirigea alors non pas vers les cachots mais vers... la tour d'astronomie. Arrivé devant une porte a cote de celle de la tour, le professeur effectua un mouvement de baguette et se recula pour laisser passer Hermione.

Elle arriva dans un salon bien décoré et très chaleureux dans les tons jaune-oranger, la cheminé était allumé et diffusait une chaleur des plus agréable. Le canapé et le fauteuil disposé autour d'une table basse en bois brut semblaient l'appeler de toute leur force. Alors naturellement elle s'avança et se laissa tomber comme une masse dans le fauteuil.

- je ne vous dérange pas miss Granger ? Veuillez vous levez tout de suite de mon fauteuil !

- ah … heu oui, pardon professeur.

Elle se tenait maintenant toute droite au milieu du salon, ne sachant pas vraiment ou se mettre.

- Alors par ou devons nous commencer ?

- Heu... je pense que la première chose a faire est la garde robe. Les vêtements mine de rien c'est vraiment très important car c'est une des premières chose que la femme va voir et elle se fera tout de suite une opinion de vous en fonction de vos vêtements.

- qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas avec mes vêtements actuel ?

- vos vêtements actuels... et bien si vous voulez passer pour un homme un peu dérangé qui aurait fait un voyage dans le temps depuis le XVI siècle alors vous êtes parfait ! Mais pour séduire une femme il va falloir montre un peu de votre corps.

- Miss Granger...

son ton était menaçant mais Hermione n'avait pas manquait le mouvement subtile du coin de sa bouche. Il avait tressauté puis c'était relevé d'un millimètre tout au plus mais pour le sombre maître des potions c'était comme sourire a pleine dents.

- évidemment il va falloir trouver les vêtements qui mettent le mieux votre corps en valeur, et pour cela je vais avoir besoin de... herm... de voir... votre corps.

Le professeur Snape n'avait fait absolument aucun mouvement, il était comme figé. Il n'avait même pas tressailli a l'entente de cette demande incongrue. Puis il commença a déboutonner sa lourde cape noire.

- d'accord

sa cape tombât au sol et alors qu'il s'apprêtait a enlever sa chemise Hermione se retourna.

- Heu... je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée finalement.

- allons courage miss Granger. Vous êtes a griffondor après tout, ce n'est pas la vision d'un homme torse nu qui devrait vous effrayer.

Hermione refit face a son professeur et croisa les bras. Snape déboutonna complètement sa chemise puis enleva son pantalon. Il se tenait maintenant en sous-vêtement devant Hermione.

- Hum, bien maintenant je vais essayer quelques sort qui vont faire apparaître des vêtements, vous allez me dire lesquels vous préférait et ensuite on verra ensemble ceux qui vous vont le mieux.

La jeune fille du trio d'or fit un geste de sa baguette et une montagne de vêtements apparue au milieu du salon du professeur Snape. Il y avait de tout les styles, très coloré ou tout simplement noir ou blanc. Il y avait des pantalons, des chemises, des vestons, des capes, des T-shirts, des jeans...

Le professeur Snape s'approchât de la pile et commença trier le tas en deux piles. Des pantalons et toutes sorte de vêtements volait dans la pièce.

- Voila, j'ai fait mon choix

- d'accord alors vous allez devoir les essayer maintenant

Après avoir essayer tous les vêtements qu'il avait choisi Hermione était plus que désespérée. Il n'avait pris que des choses … hideuses ou qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

- heu... c'est bien de vouloir changer et mettre un peu de couleur mais la … ça ne va pas du tout ! Vous ressemblez a un clown.

- … alors que proposez-vous ?

Hermione porta un doigt a son menton et tourna dans la pièce pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de tout les vêtements éparpillé un peu partout. Elle se pencha et ramassa une chemise blanche dans un coin et un pantalon en toile noir simple prés de la cheminé et les lui tendit.

Quand Snape revint de son essayage Hermione resta bouche bée.

- c'est … parfait !

- Oh, rien que ça ?

- il faudrait peut être une chemise un peu plus cintré pour souligner votre taille mais sinon, oui c'est parfait ! C'est simple et en même temps c'est très classe, très sexy !

- … sexy ?

- oui, sexy pourquoi ?

- ça veut dire que je peux sortir ce soir et commencer ma quête d'amour ?

- votre … « quête d'amour » … ahahahaha !

- QUOI ?

- vous ne deviez vraiment pas dire des choses comme ça c'est … ridicule ! Et non vous n'êtes pas encore prés a sortir maintenant, nous n'avons fait que la première étape. Il reste a améliorer de tas de choses ! C'est pourquoi nous allons nous revoir Samedi prochain, ici même.

Severus Snape arborait un air renfrogné mais consentie a un autre rendez-vous.

- et d'ici la, allez acheter quelques chemises et pantalon dans le même style car ceux la sont créer par magie. Dans quelques heures ils disparaîtrons et je ne pense pas que vous vouliez vous retrouvez en sous vêtement devant une de vos classes.

Le professeur émis un son étouffé qu'Hermione ne réussie pas a interpréter et il la raccompagna a la porte.

- Je vous vois pour notre prochain cours de potion Miss Granger

- Au revoir Professeur


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 

Hermione avait bien sur entendu les ragots qui circulaient dans l'école a propos du tout nouveau look du maître des potions mais elle ne s'attendait pas a un enjouement aussi prononcé !

Ce fut seulement quand le professeur les fit entrer dans la salle qu'elle comprit. Il avait effectivement suivit ses conseils et portait aujourd'hui une chemise blanche bien cintré qui soulignait sa fine musculature et son torse admirablement bien sculpté. Pour le pantalon, il en avait choisit un de toile, noir, qui soulignait la courbe de ses fesses a la perfection. En voyant ça Hermione eu du mal a déglutir.

- Asseyez-vous ! En silence ! Aujourd'hui vous allez réaliser la potion de dédoublement. Allez chercher vos ingrédients pendant que j'écris la recette au tableau.

Hermione se leva comme un automate et suivit ses camarades dans la réserve sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Pour elle, tout le cours de potion se passa dans cette espèce d'état second.

C'est la voix de Snape qui les exhortait a quitter la salle le plus vite possible qui la ramena a elle.

- Professeur puis-je vous parlez ?

- Evidemment Granger ! Aller-y.

- … En privé professeur.

Severus Snape la fixa avec ce regard indescriptible et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il l'emmena dans la réserve, ferma la porte et jeta un sort de silence.

- Que vouliez-vous ?

- En fait je voulait juste vous féliciter pour vos vêtements ! Il sont parfaits.

- Vous trouvez ?

- Oui bien sur ! Vous n'avez pas entendu les ragots dans les couloirs ?

- Vous pensez vraiment que je me balade dans les couloirs et que je discute allègrement avec les quelques élèves qui ne fuient pas en me voyant arriver ?

- … Effectivement je ne pense pas que ce soit votre genre...

- … Que disent ces ragots ?

- Herm... plein de choses...

- Par exemple ?

- Ils disent que vous avez un torse, heu, très bien formé et que c'est dommage de l'avoir caché tout ce temps.

- Très bien formé … et bien c'est un bon début j'imagine ! Disent-ils autre chose ?

- Oui, ils disent que vous avez des … des fesses magnifiques …

Hermione était rouge comme une tomate, elle commençait a avoir chaud et la proximité avec son professeur la dérangeait. Entre les étagères de la réserve, ils avaient tout juste la place pour eux deux et la poitrine d'Hermione frôlait le torse de Severus.

- … Magnifique, vraiment ?

Severus regarda Hermione avec un petit sourire mesquin.

- Que pensez-vous de mes fesses Hermione ?

L'utilisation de son prénom la surprit et elle frissonna involontairement.

- Vous voulez savoir ce que je pense de vos …

- Oui.

- Et bien, elles sont … belles.

Severus fit un petit pas en avant et la coinça contre une étagère. Maintenant, la poitrine d'Hermione était clairement écrasée sur le torse de son professeur.

- Belles ? C'est tout ?

- Heu... elles sont très belles et le pantalon les met très bien en valeur. Ont aurait presque envie de les toucher...

Hermione avait fini sa phrase en murmurant, priant presque pour que que Snape ne l'entende pas. Malheureusement pour elle , il avait l'ouïe fine.

- Vous voulez les toucher Miss Granger ? Allez-y, ne vous gênez pas !

Hermione était paralysée contre lui alors il prit ses mains et les plaça d'abord sur ses pectoraux puis les fit doucement descendre sur ses abdos. Il guida ensuite les mains d'Hermione sur ses flancs et arriva enfin sur ses fesses. Hermione apprécia la douceur du pantalon et la courbe qui allait parfaitement dans ses paumes. Elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que les mains de Snape n'étaient plus sur les siennes. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle les sentit caresser sa peau sous sa poitrine qu'elle réalisa la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Soit collée contre son professeur de potion dans une réserve minuscule et en train de le tripoter pendant que lui TOUCHAIT SA POITRINE !

Elle le repoussa violemment et mis ses bras en croix sur sa poitrine pour la protéger.

- Non mais ça va pas ?

- Vous étiez en train de caresser allègrement mes fesses et vous vous indignez que je touche vos seins ? Vous admettrez que ce n'ai pas très juste.

- Quoi , mais … vous êtes mon professeur ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

- Oh pitié, Hermione ! Vous êtes revenue étudier après la guerre alors que vous auriez pu aller travailler tout de suite, au regard de nombre d'offres d'emploi que vous avez eu. Aucun de vos professeur ne vous considère encore comme une élève !

- Mais …

Le professeur se retourna, enleva le sort de silence et ouvrit la porte. Il lui fit comprendre d'un geste de sortir de la réserve, il la raccompagna a la porte de la salle de classe.

- Nous nous verrons samedi. N'est ce pas ?

- Heu... Oui, bien sur ! A samedi professeur.

* * *

Merci beaucoup a Noumea grâce a qui vous avez un chapitre tout beau sans aucune faute !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Severus attendait avec impatience l'arrivée d'Hermione en ce samedi matin. Lorsque trois timides coups ce firent entendre, Severus ouvrit immédiatement la porte avec un grand sourire carnassier.

Hermione était mal a l'aise depuis l'épisode dans la réserve elle ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à la bouche de Severus sur la sienne.

- Qu'allons nous faire aujourd'hui ?

- Après les vêtements, je vais vous apprendre comment prendre soin de votre physique.

- Mon … physique ? Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer la réponse à cette question mais : pourquoi ?

- Hum... votre peau est pleine d'imperfections et grasse, tout comme vos cheveux et il faudrait redessiner vos sourcils...

Le Professeur de potion, justement surnommé la chauve souris des cachots, n'en serait bientôt plus une. Enfin, seulement si Hermione réussissait à le changer avant qu'il ne la tue...

Severus Snape n'avait effectivement pas aimé la réponse à sa question. Cela pouvait se voir à la manière dont il regardait Hermione, bien que celle-ci put distinguer comme un début de rougeur sur ses joues... Severus savait qu'il n'avait pas un « joli » visage mais il ne pensait pas que cette situation pouvait être aussi embarrassante.

- Vous savez, pour certaines personnes, ne rien faire ça marche. Mais c'est parce qu'ils ont une belle peau au départ. Et pour d'autres, il faut mettre de la crème, s'en occuper... Allons dans la salle de bain.

- D'accord

Hermione qui ouvrait la marche entra dans la salle de bain. Elle était magnifique ! Il y avait de la faïence presque partout, ce qui donnait un air immaculé à la pièce. Sur la droite, il y avait une énorme baignoire que l'on aurait dit en porcelaine et dont les pied étaient finement taillés en sirènes.

Hermione se retourna et vit son professeur qui l'observait en se tenant contre le chambranle de la porte. Elle reprit rapidement contenance et s'approcha des lavabos.

- Vous avez toujours les cheveux gras alors je me demandais s'il vous arrivait de … les laver ?

- Mais évidemment Granger ! Je me lave les cheveux tout les deux jours avec un shampoing qui me coûte extrêmement cher justement pour éviter d'avoir les cheveux gras.

- Hum... c'est bizarre que ça ne marche pas alors … Montrez moi comment vous vous lavez les cheveux s'il vous plaît.

Severus, bien que décontenancé par cette demande, commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?

- Je ne veux pas mouiller ma chemise. Voyons Hermione ce n'est pas la peine de vous sentir embarrassée comme ça !

Il fit tomber sa chemise au sol et se pencha au dessus du lavabo. Il mouilla rapidement ses cheveux puis mit du shampoing dans sa paume qu'il passa juste sur son crane plusieurs fois avant de rincer le tout.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Hermione pour lui demander son avis du regard. Mais celle ci était sidérée, son acerbe professeur de potion, la terreur de l'école ne savait pas se laver les cheveux ! Pire, personne ne lui avait jamais appris... elle ressentit un très dérangeant sentiment de pitié.

- Professeur... ce … ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on fait. Laissez moi le faire pour vous, comme ça vous verrez.

Hermione était un peu gênée mais Severus avait l'air d'accord. Elle se positionna alors derrière lui et lui mouilla abondamment la tête. Elle prit ensuite le shampoing et lui massa longuement la tête avec.

Severus avait bien conscience de la présence d'Hermione contre ses fesses et cela, combiné aux massage, commençait a l'exciter. Mais, bien trop vite, elle lui rinça les cheveux et lui dit qu'il pouvait se relever.

Hermione lui lança un sort qui sécha immédiatement ses cheveux et elle en fut bouche bée. Severus n'était vraiment pas mal du tout en fait. Il y avait encore quelques petits détails à régler au niveau de son visage, mais même comme ça il était … bluffant !

Severus releva lui aussi la tête et vit son reflet dans le miroir. Il était sans voix, le résultat était vraiment au dessus de ses espérances.

Il voulut se reculer mais il se cogna contre Hermione et tomba a la renverse entraînant au passage la jeune femme qui s'écroula au sol, sur lui.

- Oh... heu, pardon Hermione, je suis désolé.

-Professeur ça fait deux fois que vous m'appelez par mon prénom aujourd'hui.

-Hum... oui c'est exact. Cela vous pose t-il un problème ?

- Heu non pas vraiment, mais c'est étrange venant de vous.

- Ah bon, et pourquoi cela ?

- Et bien, d'habitude vous êtes très froid et distant avec moi.

- Vous préféreriez que je sois moins froid ?

- Oui …

Severus eut un étrange sourire. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se surélever et d'un brusque coup de hanche, il se plaça sur Hermione. Il caressa légèrement son cou avec le dos de sa main puis descendit pour enrober son sein. Hermione était paralysée, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. C'était son professeur mais en même temps ce qu'il faisait était tellement agréable...

Severus caressa une dernière fois sa poitrine puis descendit encore sa main, il effleura son ventre qui tressaillit puis il plaça sa main entre les jambes d'Hermione.

Cette fois elle le repoussa sauvagement et se releva haletante.

- Non... vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Ce n'est pas bien, vous êtes mon professeur !

Severus s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Hermione tourna les tallons et parti avant qu'il ait pu dire la moindre chose. Le son de la porte qui claquait sembla mettre fin a la conversation.

* * *

Merci beaucoup a Noumea pour la correction de ce chapitre et merci a tout le monde pour vos reviews et votre soutien :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 

Hermione courait sans regarder ou elle allait mais une fois qu'elle fut sûre qu'il ne la suivait pas elle s'autorisa à ralentir l'allure et à se remettre à marcher.

« D'accord donc le professeur Snape vient de me toucher... intimement, pour la deuxième fois et c'est tout à fait normal ! Ce n'est pas moi qui suis folle, c'est normal ! Peut-être qu'en fait il est juste très tactile … Mais oui bien sûr, très tactile …. Même moi je n'y crois pas. Ce qu'il a fait n'était pas du tout approprié, mais en même temps c'était tellement agréable ! Mais c'est interdit, un professeur ne doit pas faire cela à une élève … je dois mettre un terme à tout ça avant qu'il ne soit renvoyé. D'ailleurs peut-il aller à Azkaban pour ça ? Oh non, je n'espère pas, il faut absolument que je cherche le règlement de Poudlard !»

Lorsqu'Hermione émergea de ses pensées elle se trouvait devant les portes de la grande salle. Elle entra et pour la première fois depuis longtemps n'eut pas le cœur à rire avec Harry et Ron durant le monta tôt dans son dortoir. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'essayer de lire car elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas.

Le lendemain matin elle se leva avant ses amis et alla directement à la bibliothèque sans même s'arrêter pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Une fois à la bibliothèque elle trouva facilement le règlement de Poudlard car elle était passée devant des centaines de seul problème était que ce fameux règlement, écrit par les quatre fondateurs eux-mêmes, se déclinait en pas moins de dix volumes et tous d'une épaisseur défiant l'imagination...

Hermione loin de se décourager ouvrit se premier tome et commença sa lecture...

Elle en était à la moitié du livre quand la vieille harpie vint lui dire qu'elle fermait la bibliothèque et que si elle voulait finir son livre elle devrait revenir le lendemain.

Hermione rangea soigneusement le livre sur l'étagère après avoir noté sa page et partit, dépitée de n'avoir pour l'instant rien appris d'intéressant.

Demain serait dimanche, elle pourrait considérablement avancer dans sa lecture mais lundi elle aurait cours, et plus particulièrement, cours de potion avancé. C'était une option que certains élèves pouvaient prendre en dernière année et qui consistait à perfectionner les élèves déjà doués en potion qui voulait en faire leur métier plus tard. Bien sûr Hermione ne voulait travailler dans le domaine des potions après l'école mais elle s'était inscrite à ce cours ainsi qu'au cours avancé de métamorphose et de DCFM.

Elle passa son dimanche à la bibliothèque et put même commencer le tome trois. Malheureusement pour elle, pour l'instant tout ce qu'elle avait lu c'était révélé prodigieusement inutile... à part peut-être le fait que l'on pouvait faire perdre 60 points à sa maison si l'on chantait « une souris verte » dans les couloirs du château. Apparemment Salazar Serpentard avait eu un sourcil brûlé lors d'une expérience avec une souris verte et les trois autres fondateurs s'étaient moqué de lui pendant des semaines...

Le dimanche soir elle alla se coucher, anxieuse a l'idée de passer, le lendemain, deux heures dans une salle avec son professeur de potion et les six autres élèves qui avaient choisi cette option.

Dans son trouble Hermione arriva plusieurs minutes avant les autres et décida de se placer tout au fond de la salle dans le vain espoir que Severus la laisserait tranquille.

Celui-ci, assis à son bureau, l'observait sans détour. Il se leva et au moment où il allait atteindre Hermione, les autres élèves firent irruption dans la salle. Le professeur Snape retourna alors devant son bureau.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons réaliser une potion extrêmement difficile mais pour ceux qui la réussissent elle vous promet une heure de pur bonheur. La potion du désir éphémère, quelqu'un connaît-il ses propriétés ? Oui, miss Granger !

- Cette potion est un dérivé du miroir de Rised. Elle plonge pendant une heure la personne qui la boit dans son désir le plus fort.

- Mais évidemment ce désir ne se réalise pas vraiment, il est seulement dans l'imaginaire de la personne. Vous pouvez commencer.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, à la fin des deux heures, tout le monde était en nage et s'échinait sur la finition de leur potion.

Le professeur Snape commença à faire le tour des chaudrons pour voir la qualité de la préparation de chaque élève. Pour cela il laissait tomber un crin de centaure et si la potion dégageait une légère fumée argentée alors elle était réussie. Sans surprise celle d'Hermione était presque parfaite, par conséquent Severus la lui tendit après l'avoir versé dans un petit récipient.

-Voilà pour vous Miss Granger, cette fiole ne contient qu'une dose mais votre rêve durera une heure entière.

Il ajouta plus bas

- Profitez bien de votre désir enfoui au plus profond de vous Miss Granger.

Alors qu'elle était troublée par ces paroles, le professeur Snape glissa une sorte de feuille dans la fiole. La feuille disparue dans la potion, totalement dissoute et Hermione ne vit rien de tout cela.

Il en profita aussi pour glisser discrètement sa main sur les fesses d'Hermione qui se retint de justesse de crier. Elle bafouilla une excuse et sortit précipitamment de la salle de classe.

Ron et Harry virent la rejoindre et ils partirent pour leur cours suivant ensemble.

Une fois sa journée achevée, Hermione était plus qu'impatiente d'essayer la potion qu'elle avait réalisée plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Elle repensa furtivement à ce que Snape lui avait murmuré dans l'oreille puis avala le contenu de la fiole.

* * *

Un très grand merci a Noumea pour la correction de ce chapitre et n'hésitez surtout pas a allez faire un tour sur son profil ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Une fois encore merci a Noumea pour sa correction et je ne le dirai jamais assez mais : allez voir son profil, il est génial !

merci a tous ceux qui me laisse des review, et les guests a qui je ne peux pas répondre vous pouvez me contacter sur Facebook (ma page est sous le même nom : Asyliss ) ^^

* * *

Chapitre 6 

Hermione était assise dans un grand fauteuil noir. Il était étonnamment grand et … confortable. Elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître la matière du tissu qui le recouvrait mais elle était douce et moelleuse, juste tiède comme il fallait... c'était irréel. Elle se retourna pour essayer de distinguer quelque chose d'autre dans la pièce mais elle ne vit que du noir, même les pieds du fauteuil paraissaient flotter dans le vide. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était nue mais bizarrement ça ne la dérangeait pas du tout. Alors qu'elle commençait à avoir un peu peur elle distingua une forme qui s'avançait au loin, et au fur et à mesure que la forme se rapprochait elle devenait de plus en plus clair.

- Pro... professeur Snape ? Que faites-vous là ?

Hermione était extrêmement gênée. Elle essayait de se cacher avec ses mains mais c'était inefficace et son professeur continuait à avancer, sans émettre un son.

- Professeur ne … ne me regardez pas !

Severus se pencha et posa ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Il la fixa avec ce regard profond et approcha doucement sa tête de la sienne. Sa main gauche se posa doucement à l'arrière de sa tête et il effleura sa bouche de ses lèvres. De son bras droit il lui entoura la taille et la souleva pour prendre sa place sur le fauteuil et l'asseoir sur ses genoux. Ses jambes était maintenant de chaque côté de Severus, elle sentit quelque chose de dur contre son ventre mais ne préféra pas regarder. Elle était plongée dans les yeux de son professeur. Il la souleva et entra en elle. S'enchaîna un rythme effréné jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'extase.

Au moment où Hermione était submergée par une vague de plaisir elle ouvrit les yeux et se réveilla dans son lit dans le dortoir des Gryffondors.

ooOoo

Severus assis dans son fauteuil avec un verre à la main jubilait ! Il était tellement admiratif de sa propre intelligence !

- Et dire qu'en ce moment elle doit être en train de rêver de moi… C'était vraiment trop facile !

Il pensait vraiment qu'elle parmi tous les autres aurait fait plus attention à la potion qu'on lui donnait mais apparemment les hormones de cette jeune fille lui avait vraiment réduit le cerveau en miette.

- Hinhinhin ! Juste un de mes propres cheveux glissé sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive et elle va passer une, malheureusement imaginaire mais tout de même, merveilleuse nuit avec moi !

Il n'avait pas assez d'estime de lui pour sincèrement penser que son plus grand désir serait vraiment coucher avec lui alors... il avait dû forcer un peu la main, il n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien après tout ! Il regrettait juste de ne pas pouvoir vivre ce rêve avec elle mais bon, il l'aurait bien assez tôt...

ooOoo

Pendant toute la journée Hermione fut pensive et ne parla pas beaucoup, ce qui bien sûr inquiéta ses amis qui passèrent leur temps à lui demander si quelque chose n'allait pas. Dès que les cours furent finis, elle se pressa d'aller à la bibliothèque pour réfléchir dans le calme. Elle ne put se résoudre à faire de nouvelles recherches dans le règlement de Poudlard car elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ses sentiments pour son Professeur de potions. Elle savait que faire un rêve comme cela n'était pas anodin, et que si ces rêves persistaient, elle devrait en parler à son professeur pour qu'il la repousse et que son délire passager s'arrête enfin. Severus Snape serait parfait pour la repousser, il serait méchant et sarcastique car malgré les agréables changements qu'elle avait pu constater, il ne pouvait pas changer autant en si peu de temps, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible.

Elle prit donc la résolution de parler à son professeur lors de son prochain cours de potions. Bien que ce soit probablement un moment difficile pour elle, elle se réjouissait presque d'en finir avec cette chimère qu'étaient ses sentiments.

Malheureusement pour elle le cours de potions arriva bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'attendait. Elle n'avait pas fait de rêve aussi intense que la dernière fois mais elle avait quand même beaucoup pensé à son professeur dans des situations... improbables.

Quand elle entra dans la salle de classe elle sut que son plan n'allait pas du tout se passer comme prévu, de par le regard de Severus et la façon dont il était habillé.

Depuis qu'elle l'avait conseillé sur ses vêtements, il ne mettait plus ses grandes robes noires mais s'habillait sobrement quand même : chemise blanche, pantalon noir. Mais aujourd'hui... aujourd'hui, il avait un jean noir assez près du corps et un t-shirt blanc TRES moulant et TRES transparent...

Ce n'était pas ridicule, loin de là, c'était … parfait ! Ce t-shirt mettait sa musculature totalement en valeur et ce pantalon montrait la finesse de ses jambes, et la taille de son … hum. Hermione baissa le regard et alla s'asseoir à sa place dans le fond de la salle.

A la fin du cours, Hermione s'approcha du bureau et ouvrit la bouche pour lancer sa grande tirade sur ses sentiments.

- Professeur vous dev...

-Bonjour Miss Granger, comment allez-vous ce matin ?

- Je … heu... bien, je crois.

- Parfait ! Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît.

Severus se leva et contourna son bureau pour s'arrêter devant une des bibliothèques de la salle. Il tira sur un livre et un pan de mur disparu dans le fond de la classe. Hermione le suivit de l'autre côté du mur et découvrit une pièce chaleureuse avec une cheminée, un canapé et des fauteuils en tissu. Des livres partout sur les murs et une petite table sur laquelle était posée une bouteille de whisky pur feu.

- Professeur, ce sont vos appartements ?

- Oui, Miss Granger.

- Les élèves n'ont pas le droit d'être ici... qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

- il n'est écrit nulle part que c'est interdit, Miss Granger.

-Alors qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

- J'avais l'impression que vous souhaitiez me parler de quelque chose de plus ou moins privé alors je vous ai emmenée ici pour plus d'intimité Miss Granger.

- OH arrêtez avec vos « Miss Granger » !

- D'accord Hermione...

Il se tourna pour lui faire face et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Maintenant parlons !


	7. Chapter 7

Il y a eu un peu d'attente mais j'espère que le résultat en vaudra le coups !

Un grand merci a Noumea pour sa fabuleuse correction :D

Je rappelle a ceux et celle qui n'ont pas de compte sur que je ne peux pas répondre a leur review mais si vous voulez vous pouvez me poser vos questions sur ma page facebook : pages/Asyliss/1439106179712026?ref=bookmarks

N'hésitez pas a laisser une review :)

* * *

Chapitre 7

- Maintenant parlons !

- Heu... oui, d'accord professeur.

- Severus !

- Je... quoi ?

- Hermione... appelle moi Severus !

- Mais professeur je ne peux pas ! Je sais que vous ne me considérez plus comme telle et que j'ai dépassé la majorité mais je suis quand même une élève. C'est contre les règles !

- Ah oui ! Pendant un instant j'avais presque oublié ton obsession pour le règlement ... mais sache, chère Hermione, qu'il n'est écrit nul part dans le règlement de Poudlard qu'il est interdit d'appeler une élève par son prénom !

- Vous jouez sur les mots ! évidemment que ce n'est pas écrit mais il doit y avoir une règle contre les rapprochements intimes entre les élèves et les professeurs ! J'ai cherché à la bibliothèque. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé dans quel volume exactement mais je vais y arriver.

- Tu sais qu'il existe un sort pour trouver ce que l'on cherche dans des livres ?

- Je ...

- Tu es vraiment mignonne quand tu rougi Hermione.

Severus s'approcha d'elle et tendit la main pour lui caresser la joue.

- Arr ... Arrêtez de m'appeler par mon prénom s'il-vous-plait.

Hermione était extrêmement gênée. Premièrement elle était seule dans ses appartements et ensuite... il ne cessait de l'appeler par son prénom. Non pas que ça la dérangeait vraiment, mais quand il l'appelait par son prénom, elle avait l'impression qu'il détruisait les barrières qu'elle avait difficilement mis en place entre eux. être sentimentalement impliquée avec un professeur n'était pas vraiment envisageable pour elle.

Hermione était tellement distraite et plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua pas que Severus était entrée dans son esprit lui aussi.

Hermione savait qu'elle devait se méfier de son professeur de Potions, elle se sentait étrange en sa présence et après le rêve... érotique qu'elle avait fait c'était d'autant plus vrai. Et puis, n'oublions pas qu'il était le Prince de Serpentard avant cette petite fouine de Malfoy.  
D'ailleurs, Hermione repensa à son rêve. C'était un très... bon rêve, ça c'était certain ! Mais même si elle avouait ressentir quelque chose pour Severus, il était bizarre qu'elle se mette à le considérer comme son plus grand désir après si peu de temps en sa compagnie... il était vrai qu'il s'était nettement amélioré physiquement mais tout de même, il avait toujours ce caractère cassant. Oui, mais... son corps si bien mis en valeur dans ses chemises blanches qui contrastaient admirablement avec ses désormais doux et brillants cheveux.  
Et elle devait aussi admettre que son caractère cassant et méprisant ne lui déplaisait pas autant qu'elle aimait le prétendre, sa... domination sur elle la mettait dans un état...

Oh et puis peu importe pourquoi elle se mettait soudain à le considérer comme son plus grand désir ! Elle devait admettre qu'elle était physiquement attirée par son sombre professeur, peut- être était-ce du à sa position hiérarchique supérieur à elle, son caractère dominateur ou sa toute nouvelle apparence, elle ne savait pas.  
Severus qui avait bien entendu profité de son monologue dans ses pensées se rapprocha d'elle. Il se tenait maintenant à quelques millimètres de son corps, droit comme un I et la surplombant de ses quelques centimètres. Quand Hermione revint finalement à elle, ce fut pour ouvrir les yeux sur le torse de Severus bien dessiné dans sa chemise. Il avait les bras ramené dans son dos ce qui tirait sur les pans de sa chemise et laissait apparaître, entre les boutons, des morceaux de chair pale.  
Hermione eut soudain la bouche sèche et une impression désagréable dans le ventre... comme si elle allait vomir alors qu'elle n'en avait pas envie.

Elle leva les yeux et rencontra les deux puits sombre qu'étaient les yeux de Severus Snape.

- Professeur je ...

- Je sais, Hermione, je sais.

Il leva sa main droite et la fit doucement glisser sur la joue d'Hermione puis l'immobilisa à l'arriére de son crane en caressant doucement les cheveux court de sa nuque.

- Ce n'est pas raisonnable professeur...

- Severus.

- Severus...

- Oui ?

Les coins de la bouche d'Hermione se relevèrent légèrement.

- Ce n'est pas raisonnable, Severus.

- Je suis un serpentard Hermione, je n'aime pas ce qui est raisonnable. Maintenant ... laisse-toi aller ! Il n'y a rien de criminel la-dedans...Severus murmurait ces paroles rassurantes à l'oreille d'Hermione et rapprochait dangereusement ses lèvres de celles tentantes de la jeune femme.

Il descendit sa main gauche sur ses cotes puis sa taille pour finalement s'immobiliser sur ses fesses qu'il pressa durement pour l'obliger à se coller à lui. L'entre-jambe de Severus était maintenant contre la hanche d'Hermione et lui envoyait des ondes de chaleur très agréables.  
Au moment ou ses seins s'écrasèrent sur le torse de l'homme en face d'elle, Hermione entrouvrit les lèvres, haletante. Son souffle venait s'échouer sur les deux lignes rouges que formaient les lèvres tremblantes d'excitation de Severus. Ils se cherchaient, se caressaient sans jamais se toucher, enfin leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser puissant et affamé. Les mains d'Hermione couraient sur le corps ferme de Severus et aucun des deux ne semblaient se rassasier de l'autre. Ils s'embrassaient, se touchaient... sans respirer, comme si le monde avait arrêté de tourner juste pour eux, pour cet instant hors du temps ou le mot liberté prenait tout son sens. Ils pouvaient être libres. Libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient sans les représailles d'un mage noir ou du règlement, libres d'être qui ils voulaient. Une élève et un professeur ou une jeune femme et un ancien mangemort repentit tous les deux seuls et en manque d'amour et d'affection.

Severus et Hermione se séparèrent haletant, front contre front ils se regardaient. Severus lui prit la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Aucun mot ne fut échangé quand ils s'installèrent tous les deux face à face dans le lit, les genoux d'Hermione frôlait légèrement ceux de Severus mais elle ne les bougea pas. Elle aimait se frisson qui la parcourait quand, par un mouvement incontrôlé leurs genoux se frottait vraiment pour ensuite revenir à ce frustrant frôlement.  
Elle avait décidé de profiter. Peu importe les conséquences, elle en avait besoin.

La main de Severus sur sa cuisse diffusait une chaleur infernale mais elle ne l'aurait enlevée pour rien au monde. Il avait son autre bras replié sous sa tête et regardait Hermione fixement, sans jamais détourner les yeux. ça la fit rougir. Ils étaient tous les deux comme dans un autre monde. Hermione ferma les yeux et avant même de s'en rendre compte s'endormit, dans ce lit, dans ces draps, avec cet homme qui la fixait...  
Elle était sereine. Lui aussi. Il l'observa pendant quelques minutes, sourit puis ferma les yeux. Il repensa au rêve qu'Hermione avait fait après qu'il lui ait donné la potion légèrement trafiquée. Jamais ! Jamais elle ne devrait le savoir ! Après tout c'est sûrement grâce à ça qu'elle allait aussi loin avec lui sans le repousser et lui balancer ces satanées règles au visage. Il eut un petit rire, très léger, qui ne réveilla pas Hermione. Il sourit et tomba également dans un profond sommeil.


End file.
